Of Tattoos and Stolen Moments
by L'ange de Vie
Summary: What happen's when House's girlfriend continues with the surprise? Ch.2 up R&R PLEASE!
1. Characters

It had been all of one month two weeks and four days that they had been together, not that he was counting. Truth be told he was happy and enjoyed being her "boyfriend" as juvenile as it sounded. She somehow completed him; and it seemed they did everything together now whether it be dinner and a movie or get ready for work. She made him better, and he wasn't quite sure how she had done it, but he wasn't complaining. Through it all though, he had failed to notice one little thing about her, which upon discovery both amazed and bruised his diagnostician's ego. Here he was a man who prided himself on noticing the small things, those that everyone else had overlooked, and yet, this had totally escaped his notice. What was the world coming to, when the one and only Dr. Gregory House failed to notice his girlfriend's tattoo, let alone that tattoo of one Dr. Allison Cameron. Sitting back in his chair, House grinned as he recalled how just a few hours ago he had learned of his girlfriends tattoo.

It was an unusually hot day for late September in Princeton, and though Cameron had started out the day in one of her customary pant suits, by lunch she had stripped down to her camisole and pants. Sure there was air conditioning, but it just didn't seem to be cutting in the office. Thankfully, at least for Cameron the team lacked a patient, so her attire wasn't something that needed to be worried over. That and the rest of the team was more or less dressed down as well the boys in their undershirts and jeans, everyone lacking lab coats.

While Cameron hadn't been actively hiding her tattoo, she hadn't flaunted it either. She figured that House, of Greg, as he had slowly become, had seen it yet opted not to comment on it. Odd, but possible. After all, even, Chase knew about it from their horrible one night stand. So, it came as a surprise when Greg, suddenly noticed her tattoo.

"What in the hell is that on your back?"

"What's what?" Foreman asked warily eyeing the older doctor.

"Not you." House dismissed the man impatiently. "You." House said staring pointedly at Cameron.

Turning from her spot by the coffee machine, Cameron looked around the conference room. Not noticing anything out of place, she turned to face her boyfriend.

"What's what?" she reiterated Foreman's question.

Heaving himself upright from the chair he currently occupied House limped over to where Cameron was and turned her around tracing what felt like an ordinary line down her back.

"That." He responded simply, keeping one hand on her waist, in a display of possessiveness. While those in the Diagnostics department knew about their relationship, usually Cameron acted on it, not House. Cameron was all too aware of this and planned to enjoy every minuet House's open display of affection.

Cameron could only stare blankly at House for a solid minuet.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" she asked confused by his sudden mood change.

"That thing on your back. What is it?" House asked slowly as if he were speaking to a young and slow child.

Throwing her hands up in exasperation Cameron turned to Foreman, and asked what in the hell House was talking about. Turning Cameron around, Foreman chuckled after inspecting Cameron's back.

"Well I _think _that he's is talking about your tattoo Cameron. Because I rather doubt he's talking about your clothing." Foreman said throwing a barb at House.

Rounding on House, Cameron stared in disbelief, before starting to laugh.

"So you're telling me that after nearly two month of dating, going out and sleeping with me, you're barely noticing my tattoo?" She asked.

House who refused to answer such a question merely arched a questioning eyebrow and twirled his finger, indicating that Cameron should turn around once more.

Rolling her eyes Cameron turned so that her back was once more facing House. Tugging at the bottom hem, Cameron showed House the full range of her tattoos.

"It's a string of Chinese characters. Got the last five in college. My roommate had become my best friend and didn't believe that I had gotten the first one at sixteen, so she dared me to add more. Stupid, but I did it anyways. I think it was during Spring Break, and I wasn't going home that year, so I was feeling adventurous. It reminded me of the first one, my brother Andrew took me to get it on a dare, though he said it was my birthday present."

"What do they mean?" Chase asked from his spot across the table.

"Well the first one is 'life force', the second 'strength', followed by 'change', 'friendship', 'love' and 'serenity'." Cameron responded.

Moving closer House traced each character with a soft finger, causing Cameron to shiver. Foreman and Chase who had only recently and by accident found out about House and Cameron's relationship looked away, uncomfortable. Placing his hands on Cameron's shoulders and , thumbs still running over the tattoos, House grinned.

"I do believe that these bear further exploration." He breathed his breath warm against her neck.

Shivering deliciously Cameron nodded and lean back some, resting against House, careful to not balance too much weight on him.

"I'll bring dinner?" she asked lowly.

"Mmm. Italian, and an overnight bag. You aren't leaving once you walk through the door." He whispered possessively.

"I think I can manage that." Cameron teased, before pulling away with a soft smile on her lips.

"Now I had better start working, before Chase and Foreman get sick."

"Aw, they're big boys, they know how to run to the potty and handle their business." House snarked.

Shaking her head Cameron made her way back over to the coffee pot, pouring both herself and House a cup of coffee. Wilson who had caught the tail end of the interaction walked into the conference room, a smirk on his lips. Naturally he had growing suspicions about his best friend's sudden lack of calling and wanting to go have a drink. There was even a bet going between himself and Cuddy who swore there was something going on between House and his Immunologist. Apparently it was damn near tangible whenever they were in the clinic together.

"Hey got a case for you. Cuddy said it should _pique_ your interest." He said, his face smoothing into a look of neutrality with a hint of amusement.

Groaning good naturedly House took the file, leafing through it he grinned.

"Oh, now this is good. Kiddies, look's like we got another one."

Nodding to House, Wilson left the conference room, making a beeline for his own office. Picking up the phone he dialed down to Cuddy.

"Lisa? It's James. Looks like I owe you a very expensive dinner. House and Cameron _are_ together. And for a while by the looks of it. I can't believe he hasn't told me!"


	2. Guiding Compass

Six more months had passed since the day House had stumbled upon Cameron's most startling tattoo. As promised the tattoo was extensively studied, examined and explored, not that Cameron much minded. However, it was Cameron's most recent declaration that has sent House reeling. It seemed that one could only mention tattoos in front of your girlfriend before she decided that after "extensive" though she wanted another. So much so that she even scouted the local tattoo parlors, to see if she could find an artist whose style appealed to her. Because it was Cameron searching for what she "really, really wanted" naturally a place was found. After consulting with the resident artist, who oddly enough House knew, plans were set for Cameron's new inking.

"So do you know what you're gonna get yet?" House asked one night, while they were out wandering the streets of Princeton. It was something Cameron had actually managed to coerce House into on occasion, nights out.

"Mhmm." Cameron responded purposely evading the question.

Smirking House prodded her. "You plan on telling me?"

"Not sure yet. I think I might leave it as a surprise," was the response.

"That so? Riddle me this, then. How do you plan on keeping it from me when I'll be there the entire time it's being done?" House asked with a grin.

"Still working on that." Cameron said with mock thoughtfulness.

House chuckled and shook his head; Cameron had been spending far too much time with him. Leaning against the bike, House pulled Cameron towards him, and kissed her softly.

"Tell me?" he asked.

Laughing Cameron shook her head at House's antics and rested her forehead against his, her arms going around his neck.

"Tell you what. You can pick to see either where I'm getting it done or what. It's you call House." Cameron said teasingly running her hands up House's chest before pulling away with a smirk.

"You're a damned tease, you know that?" House muttered.

"Make your choice, Gregory." Cameron replied, a smile still playing on her lips.

Groaning House rotated his head on his shoulders "Place. What you get doesn't really matter."

"That so? Very well." Cameron nodded and took a step back slowly pulling her shirt up a few inches, before tugging her jeans down another few inches, pointing to a spot just below her hipbone.

House wide eyed and slack jawed just stared at her. "Are you serious? Your hip. You're getting a fucking tattoo on you hip?"

Pouting innocently Cameron nodded. "Why is that a problem?" she asked

Hanging his head House ground his teeth audibly before pulling Cameron flush against his body. Wrapping his arm around her waist, effectively trapping her where she stood.

"The only problem with that particular spot, besides the inevitable pain, is the number of times I'll have to watch you get ink there while fighting the urge to ravish you." House said, in all seriousness.

Smirking devilishly Cameron slowly leaned in and kissed House.

"Don't worry too much Greg; it'll only be two maybe three visits after the initial job. Just coloring. You know how it is." Cameron responded casually, too casually.

"And if it's any consolation I do promise to make up for such excruciating torture. I mean it's only fair right?" Cameron asked all innocence. A far cry from the truth, Allison Cameron was far from innocent, and had proven it on multiple occasions.

"Oh yes you will," House muttered, his lips still pressed against those of his girlfriend. "Tell you what; you can start now." House said pulling away and swinging a leg over the motorcycle, inviting Cameron to climb on behind him.

With a final smirk, Cameron slid on her helmet with ease. With a smile, Cameron pushed House back on the seat of the motorcycle and slid in front of him. Adjusting her body Cameron started up the motorcycle. House had taught her a few months back how to ride the machine, a skill she picked up rather quickly. Turning she flipped up her visor and leaned towards House.

"Just so you_ do_ know, I'm getting a compass done, you know the moral compass you tease me for. Pointing north I think…" Cameron purred her voice silky smooth.

Scooting up, House pulled Cameron snugly against him. "Do you have any idea what you do to me woman?" he asked his voice a dangerous rumbling tone.

"Only what you do to me," was the easy reply. "But let's go home now. You can tell or even show me just how horribly I treat you." Turning Cameron shut her visor with a firm snap.

House could only grin broadly at the words coming from his girlfriend's mouth; he'd be a very happy man come morning. Enough so that his biting comment about her being a "damned tease" were lost against the rumble of the motorcycle.


End file.
